Louis Ferretti
Colonel Louis Ferretti was an officer within the United States Air Force within the universe EUS-1712. Within the USAF, Ferretti was assigned to Stargate Command (SGC), a military organization within the branch dedicated to the exploration of alien worlds through devices known as Stargates. He was a distinguished pilot during Operation Desert Storm, though his career elevated to its current height in the year 1996 within his world where he became one of the first Humans to cross the Stargate to the planet Abydos. Ferretti was also one of the four survivors to return from the initial mission. In 1997, he was appointed the commanding officer of the expedition team SG-2 after the death of his friend, fellow officer, and survivor of the Abydos mission, Major Charles Kawalsky. Ferretti was the commanding officer of SG-2 up until the present day in EUS-1712, corresponding to the year 2015, or 3241 in Home Universe. Background Ferretti's service in the USAF was not known by the UEG outside of his participation within Operation Desert Storm, which occurred in the year 1992. Ferretti's combat record indicated that he piloted a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter in and out of combat zones while also engaging hostiles on the ground, earning him commendations over the course of his tour. He was hand-selected for the Abydos mission alongside Colonel Jack O'Niell in 1996, and as a result of the heavy casualties on the other end, was only one of four men overall to return from the mission, the others being O'Niell, Major Charles Kawalsky, and Doctor Daniel Jackson. For the next nineteen years, Ferretti's experience on Abydos empowered him through nearly every situation he found himself in, one major instance in 1999 when SG-2 was stranded for almost three weeks on a frozen planet after a icequake dropped the Stargate into a crevasse. Ferretti and his men climbed down ice faces and cliffs to reach the stargate, while all the while being attacked by the hostile alien inhabitants of the world. This earned Ferretti a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel for putting the safety of SG-2 above his own when he intended to sacrifice himself, but was assisted by the sudden appearance of SG-5, allowing him to escape. In 2015, Ferretti, now a Colonel, was sent to the planet P4X-990 to investigate the potential rise of an old alien enemy thought broken - the Goa'uld. SG-2 was deployed to the planet and until the end, accomplished their objectives, gaining information about new players in the game. However, Ferretti was pinned down by fire, ambushed before returning to Earth, but after the SGC was dialed. Ferretti was once again saved, but this time by only two men - Doctor Daniel Jackson, and another man named Major Kevin Sowell, claiming to be attached to a military called the UNSC. Regardless of his skepticism, Sowell provided fire to free SG-2, allowing them to travel home. Sowell was debriefed upon returning to the SGC, stating he owed Sowell a beer. Personality Ferretti was cool under fire as evidenced by his record of combat sorties during Desert Storm. His ability to fight in infantry formations while performing his duties beyond what was expected made him interesting to his superiors. He was known for going with the flow, but knowing that he had to adapt to new situations. Sometimes, Ferretti liked to believe he was right all the time, and upon being 'wrong', would claim that the opposite of his initial viewpoint was his own all along. He was also quick to let things go, returning to a state of calm after a fire fight relatively quickly. Behind the Scenes I personally like having the characters from the original Stargate movie in the current stories, as there's a sense that these characters went through hell and they deserve to have some degree of toughness because of it. Charles Kawalsky was killed very early in SG-1, but Ferreti manages to last through the first season, and despite only being mentioned indirectly, seems to have survived to the current day. I thought that a person who faced the forces of Ra using nothing more than the clothes on his back and Earth-made weapons deserves more of a mention. I originally thought about having O'Niell in the story, or perhaps even Cameron Mitchell, but in the end, I realized that naturally they would be mentioned. I thought it would be better to have someone who didn't have much in the way of limelight, so Ferretti became the obvious choice for me. List of Appearances * Side Trip (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human